


Synchronization

by mynameisyarra



Category: AR∀GO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinx! </p><p>Jinx again!</p><p>Or in which the twins found out they are connected after all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synchronization

The thing was, when they were kids, people was always comparing the two of them. Arago hated that. Ewan was so good at this, Ewan was better at that. And they were so different to the point where people could differentiate them by just listening to the tone of their voice. The nerdy big sister next door once giggled at them, wondering if Fred and George used to be like them. Arago scowled, cheeks puffed as he vowed that he would NEVER be like The Weasley twins. Not like it was possible. Fred and George were cool and close to each other.

Meanwhile, him and Ewan…

It just wasn’t possible.

* * *

“Arms crossed--”

“--avoiding eye contact--”

“--defensive words was used to describe the victim….”

“He’s hiding something but he’s not our guy.” The twins ended their observation in perfect sync. It freaked Larry out.

“First of all, stop doing that. Second. Why is he here? He’s not in CID! Or even part of the force!” Larry pointed accusingly at Arago.

“Hey!” They looked scandalized at Larry’s choice of words.

The other detective just sighed in frustration. “Stop it! You are throwing me off!”

“Stop what?” The Hunt brothers tilted their heads in the same direction.

“Okay, now you two are just playing this whole twins synchronization thing to piss me off…” Larry huffed, all indignant and just wanted to get this murder case quickly. Except Ewan kept sneaking his brother inside the crime scene and everyone else turned a blind eye about it.

“What twins synchroniza--.” They both stopped at the same time. The only difference now were their reactions. Ewan was absolutely gleaming with delight while the more annoying Hunt looked even paler than before, mouth gaping open with terror. Ewan turned to his twin, “Ara--.”

“NO.” Arago barked, spooking their suspect who was thankfully still in cuff.

“But--”

“I said no!”

“We finished each other’s--”

“SANDWICHES.” He yelled again and this time a little bit more forcefully. There was a self satisfied expression on his face when Arago saw Ewan frowned at him.

Larry could only stare. It was like going to the circus. The freak show was absolutely creepy but you just couldn’t tear your gaze away. “I…” He mechanically moved toward the suspect. “I’m just gonna book him in for tonight.” Any reason to get away from the craziness was a good reason enough.

As he dragged the suspect away from their crime scene, the detective could hear his partner slash rival arguing with a slightly similar voice. “This isn’t over Arago.” followed with a “Oh yes it is.”

Larry shook his head in exasperation.

* * *

“Coco is actually kinda nice,even if she’s--”

“--a bit weird--”

“--and clumsy.”

“But she’s a sweet girl.” “But she’s a sweet--FUCK I DID IT AGAIN.”

“Language, Arago.”

“Oh, please. You know half of my cussing in two other languages.”

* * *

“Don’t worry Ma’am--”

“--my brother and I--CHOCOLATE.”

The old lady creased her brows, “Excuse me?”

* * *

“So there’s a new bakery in town--”

“--it’d be awesome if they have--CHEESECAKE.” there was a slight pause before Arago turned his face menacingly to Ewan. The pink tints on his cheeks was too obvious thanks to his pale skin. “You fucker.”

Ewan just smiled. “I love you too, little brother.”


End file.
